


Coffee

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: M/M, Multi, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-19
Updated: 2005-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: A Billy/Dom/Elijah drama fest, for Voleuse.





	Coffee

Of all of the things in the world that Billy didn't want to do, going to Hawai'i for New Year's Eve was at the top of the list. Being in the middle of another Lij-and-Dom-drama fest was also up there, along with filming another movie about being a Hobbit and having to wear feet (which he will never do again), drink American crap beer, and shoot a gun at a real person. But he went anyway, because Dom asked, and because Viggo was going, and because what else was he going to do? Sit around with Ali and watch movies and wonder about what was going on? Bloody hell he'd do that. So he went, and it wasn't the least fun he'd ever had. Viggo called them all "Halfling"; Dom spent all of New Year's Eve with his arm around the waist of Evangeline "call me Evie"; Lij fumed; Billy sat in the background and watched everyone else live their lives around him. The next morning Lij threw the coffee pot at Dom's head and got coffee all over Billy and Viggo. Viggo followed him out the door and grinned and licked the coffee off his cheek, then walked into the ocean, like the bloody freak he was. Billy sat on the sand and thought about how fucking complicated everything seemed to be, even thought he knew it was actually really simple. Eventually, though, he had to get rid of the smell of coffee. When he went in to take a shower, Dom and Lij were kissing on the kitchen counter, and there was sticky coffee all over the floor. But when Dom slinked into the shower, smelling like Lij and coffee and sex, Billy didn't push him away -- just closed his eyes and pretended he was in New Zealand.

  



End file.
